


Written In The Stars

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: A collection of one shots all to do with Jessie Quick & Wally West





	

I don't own The Flash. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

 

Jessie and Wally had one job.

Make pumpkin pie for the Team-Flash weekly Sunday lunch.

It had been Barry and Caitlin to make the dinner last Sunday and despite their a thousand and one attempts of trying to get out of it. This week, the job of making the Sunday lunch had fallen into the hands of Jessie and Wally.

Yet, to be fair, Jessie didn't exactly mind making the Sunday lunch, it had been Wally whom had tried a thousand and one ways of getting out of it!

They'd decided on pumpkin pie.

Something Jessie had explained she'd made once before in her earth with her father.

So pumpkin pie it was!

“This is so boring.” Wally whined as he digs the innards our of the pumpkin.

“Why don't we just use our speed?” He queries.

“Because if we do that there is a good chance the pumpkins would get destroyed and we'd create quite a mess.” Jessie responds smartly with a smile.

“Besides. We're getting to spend time together.” She beams at him.

“And you know that I love that fact more than anything, Jessie but even you've got to admit. This is boring.” Wally sighs.

“Think of the end result. We're going to get to eat the pie.” She reminds him.

“We have to share it with seven other people!” He protests.

“Which is why we're making two.” Jessie points out.

“Still isn't going to be enough.” Wally grumbles miserably.

“My dad promised he's bringing the dessert.” 

“How many desserts?” Wally glances up at her.

“I said at least two…”

“Not going to be enough.” Wally murmurs in a sing song voice.

“Do you think of anything else but food?” Jessie smirks at him.

“We're speedsters! Food is like one of my main thoughts of everyday.” Wally reminds her.

“You have a point. I’ll call dad and see if he’ll bring three.” She muses.

“Does this mean we're going to have to make another pie?” Wally frowns.

“Possibly.” Jessie nods as Wally groans, hitting the table and ending up knocking a few pumpkin seeds to the ground.

“Ohh great.” He grumbles, bending down to pick them up.

Once completing said job, moving to glare at his pumpkin again.

“Hey, Jessie.” He calls over to her only to get a hum in response.

“Jessie.” He calls to her again, she's still distracted by her pumpkin.

“Jessie!” He shouts, whilst also throwing a handful of pumpkin seeds at her.

“Hey!” She cries indignantly before throwing a handful of her own pumpkin seeds at Wally.

“Well then!” Wally chuckles as he throws more pumpkin seeds at Jessie, whom ducks using her speed, before using it again to throw even more seeds at Wally.

“Ohh come on that's not fair!” He protests, using his own speed to pelt pumpkin seeds at her hair.

“And that was?” She retorts, the two speedsters using their speed to get behind both couches in the living room, hands filled with seeds.

“Will you ever let up?” He questions, trying to lift his head yet the minute he does so, gets face full of seeds.

“You started it!” She calls back.

“Yeah well you weren't listening to me!” He protests, leaping up at just the right time to throw more seeds at Jessie. 

“I'm out. I'm out!” He calls, having no more pumpkin seeds to throw at Jessie.

“I surrender!” He puts his hands up, yet the minute he stands he gets a whole load more seeds thrown at him by Jessie.

“Hey I surrendered!” He protests as she speeds straight toward him.

“I know but I had some leftover seeds.” She protests as he grins at her.

“Still bored?” Jessie queries, resting her hands on his arms.

“Ok I'm not. A pumpkin gut war was a lot of fun.” Wally chuckles.

“Agreed. One hundred percent.” She smiles back.

The two speedsters share a tender kiss.

“I still won.” Jessie murmurs against his lips.

“I ran out of seeds!” Wally protests.

“Yeah… I won.” She says firmly.

“Yeah I'm not convinced…”

“Another kiss for the victorious?” She grins.

“Convinced.” Wally smiles and takes no hesitation in kissing her again.

 

Sunday…

 

“Wow. This is actually really good.” Barry Allen comments as he shoves some of the pie into his mouth.

“It is I'm proud, son.” Joe nods towards Wally, whom beams satisfactorily.

“As am I.” Wells looks happily toward Jessie, whom shares a secret smile with Wally, whom unbeknownst to anyone (because without a doubt, Wells would kick his ass) has one hand rested on Jessie’s thigh.

“I do have one question though.” He ponders, pointing up to the ceiling, where the lamp shade hangs over the light before asking causally.

“Why are there seeds in the ceiling lamp?”

It takes five minutes for Wally to stop laughing. It takes Jessie nearly ten!


End file.
